1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fabrication of semiconductor wafers, and, more particularly, to high density plasma etching chambers having lining materials that reduce particle and metallic contamination during processing, and associated chamber lining structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As integrated circuit devices continue to shrink in both their physical size and their operating voltages, their associated manufacturing yields become more susceptible to particle and metallic impurity contamination. Consequently, fabricating integrated circuit devices having smaller physical sizes requires that the level of particulate and metal contamination be less than previously considered to be acceptable.
In general, the manufacturing of the integrated circuit devices (in the form of wafers) includes the use of plasma etching chambers, which are capable of etching selected layers defined by a photoresist mask. The processing chambers are configured to receive processing gases (i.e., etch chemistries) while a radio frequency (RF) power is applied to one or more electrodes of the processing chamber. The pressure inside the processing chamber is also controlled for the particular process. Upon applying the desired RF power to the electrode(s), the process gases in the chamber are activated such that a plasma is created. The plasma is thus configured to perform the desired etching of the selected layers of the semiconductor wafer.
Typically, a processing chamber that is used for etching materials such as silicon oxides requires relatively high energies to achieve the desired etch result, compared to other films etched during fabrication. Such silicon oxides include, for example, thermally grown silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), TEOS, PSG, BPSG, USG (undoped spin-on-glass), LTO, etc. The need for high energies stems from the need to bombard and break the strong bonds of the silicon oxide films and drive chemical reactions to form volatile etch products. These chambers are therefore referred to as "high density oxide etch chambers," that are capable of producing high plasma densities in order to provide a high ion flux to the wafer and achieve high etch rates at low gas pressures.
While high density oxide etch chambers work well in etching the desired wafer surfaces, the internal surfaces of the etch chamber are also subjected to the high ion power. Therefore, material from the internal surfaces of the etch chamber is removed as a result of the ion bombardment by either physical sputtering or chemical sputtering, depending on the composition of the material and the composition of the etch gas.
Recognizing that the internal surfaces of the etch chamber are exposed to the plasma in high density oxide chambers, chambers are now designed to permit the use of simple lining parts, such as, disks, rings, and cylinders. Because these parts are configured to confine the plasma over the wafer being processed, these parts are continuously exposed and attacked by the processing plasma energies. Due to this exposure, these parts ultimately erode or accumulate polymer buildup, requiring replacement or thorough cleaning. Eventually, all parts wear out to the point that they are no longer usable. These parts are hence referred to as "consumables." Therefore, if the part's lifetime is short, then the cost of the consumable is high (i.e., part cost/part lifetime).
Because these parts are consumables, it is desirable to have surfaces that are resistant to the plasma energies, which will therefore reduce the cost of the consumable. Prior art attempts to reduce the cost of the consumable have included manufacturing these parts from aluminum oxide (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) and quartz materials. Although these materials are somewhat resistant to the plasma energies, in high density oxide etch chambers, the high ion bombardment by the plasma has the down side of producing levels of contamination (e.g., particle contamination and metallic impurity contamination) that are less than acceptable. For example, if the surface of the consumable part is aluminum oxide (i.e., alumina), when the plasma bombards the surfaces, aluminum will be released and then will mix in with the plasma that lies above the wafer. Some of this aluminum becomes embedded in an organic polymer that is deposited on the wafer during etching and on the surfaces of the consumable parts (i.e., chamber liners, covers, and the like). When this happens, the polymer on the surface of the consumable parts may not be able to be completely cleaned during a conventional in-situ plasma clean or "ash" step. Thus, a friable, flaking film or powdery coating that includes C, Al, O, and F is left behind after the in-situ plasma clean, and therefore results in high particle counts. The aluminum deposited in structures being etched and the films on the silicon wafer can cause degradation of devices subsequently formed, for example, by increasing leakage current in DRAM cells.
As mentioned above, quartz is also used as the material of the interior surfaces of the consumable parts. However, quartz surfaces have been found to be an unfortunate source of particles due to the low thermal conductivity of quartz and the high etch rates in high density plasmas used to etch oxides. Additionally, low thermal conductivity quartz makes surface temperature control of these parts very difficult. This results in large temperature cycling and flaking of the etch polymer deposited on the surface of the consumable parts, and therefore causes the unfortunate generation of contaminating particles. A further disadvantage of quartz consumable parts is that the high etch rate in high density oxide etchers tends to cause pitting in the quartz, which then results in spalling of quartz particles.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for high density plasma processing chambers having consumable parts that are more resistant to erosion and assist in minimizing contamination (e.g., particles and metallic impurities) of the wafer surfaces being processed. There is also a need for consumable parts for use in high density plasma applications, and that are capable of withstanding temperature variations while preventing damage to the consumable parts.